1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dynamic laser balancing of a rotating component using laser light pulses directed at imbalance locations of the component until a preselected balance tolerance is met.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing technology for balancing a rotatable vehicle drive shaft (e.g. a propeller shaft) for rear wheel drive vehicles includes rotating the drive shaft up to a selected rotational speed, measuring amount and location of imbalance of the shaft, stopping rotation of the shaft, and adding mass to the shaft to reduce imbalance. The balanced shaft then is rotated back up to the selected rotational speed and remeasured for balance. This sequence is repeated as necessary until shaft balance falls within a preselected tolerance.
An object of the invention is to provide improved method and apparatus for laser balancing vehicle drive shafts as well as other rotating components by removing material in a dynamic, automatic manner to achieve balancing.